Are You Serious?
The ninth episode, and the first winner of the "Show Fan Episode" contest. Click here for more information. Enjoy! This episode is probably the most craziest and random, so be warned. Script *(The episode starts with Rack sleeping in his bed, NH sleeping in his web and US sleeping in her chair in her office.) *'US' (waking up): What happened to my butt groove?! (Covers mouth, thinking): That wasn't my beautiful soothing voice. That was Raclk's nasally and annoying voice. (Gets up and looks in mirror, and sees Rack.) (Screams.) No! My trim figure's gone! *'Rack': (waking up): Huh, huh, what? Huh, why am I on this web? Whoa! (Falls down.) Wait, that's not my voice! That's NH's.... *'US': Yeah, yeah, they get it. *'Rack': Wait, why do I see myself?! *'US': Because, apparently, we switched bodies. So if I have your body, and you have NH's, that means........... oh no! He has my butt groove! *(Cut to NH in US's body in her office.) *'NH': (sleep talking): Oh, General Squirrel, you think I am threatened by your acorns? Well, I have weaponry and bombs. (Wakes up): Huh, what? Why am I in US's office, and how come I have a female voice? (Looks at mirror.) (Evilly grins.) Yes! YES! I HAVE THE POWER! (Feels something moving.) Huh? What's that?! (The moving happens again.) Is there a demon in my belly?! (It moves once more.) No, not a demon! It must be terminated! *'US': I'll terminate you before that! *'NH': Silly human, you do not own weaponry of any kind. *'US': NH, give me back my butt! I need my groove back! *'NH': I don't know. The groove feels good. *'US': Don't rub it in! *'Rack': Guys, guys, guys! Calm down. Let's just stay like this for a little while to get to know each other more. *'US': Raclk, this isn't a cheesy sitcom! (Looks in the mirror.) I. Have. A. Mustache?! Gross! *'Rack': What's so gross about it? I think it's cute. *'US': I think it's grotesque. *'NH': Yes, finally, I am ruler of the world. But I feel.......more.........lazy. *'US': Ugh. I miss my trim figure! *'NH': Yes! With my new body, I can rule the town! I must tell Rig about this! *(NH leaves.) *(NH goes into his lab. The door is locked.) *'NH': (knocking on the door hardly): Rig, let me in! *(Rig opens the door.) *'Rig': Hi, Ms. mayo! *'NH': No, Rig, it is I, NH, trapped in the mayor's body. *'Rig': (laughs): That's funny, Ms. mayo! *'NH': No, really, it's me. *'Rig': Nice try, but you ain't seeing his invent-chocolate! (serious voice): Get out of here! (Stuffs NH in a garbage can.) *'NH': Oh, so, NOW she does something right. *(Cut back to Rack and US in US's office.) *'Rack': Hm, I should go outside. *'US': No! Don't leave me like this! *'Rack': You'll be fine. *(Rack goes outside.) *'Rack': Whoa, this body ain't that bad. Wouldn't mind staying in here for a while. Hm, I have an urge to eat squirrels for some reason. *(A squirrel is seen walking by. Rack eats it.) *'Rack': Mm......... these are pretty good. Hm, I should check up on NH. *(Rack walks over to NH's lab.) *'Rack': Hey NH. How are you? *'NH': Well, I'm stuck in a trash can with disgusting smells inside. Guess. *'Rack': Aw, I knew you were happy! Huh, what's this door for? *NH: No, don't open it human! *(Rack opens the door.) *'Rig': Yay! NH! *'Rack': Whoa, what is this place? *'Rig': Your lab, silly! *'Rack': So this is where NH goes when I offer him Gramma's fried liver. *'Rig': Ooh, I love liver. *'Rack': Well, what does he usually do here? *'Rig': Oh, lots of stuff. *(Silence occurs.) *'Rack': Well.........? *'Rig': I like pigs! *'Rack': Um okay. Well, I'm gonna go. *(Rack leaves.) *'NH': HUMAN, get me out of here! *'Rack': Nah........ I'm starting to feel more...... evil. *'NH': Ugh, fine! *(NH takes can off of himself.) *'NH': Hm, I should go back to my office. *(NH goes to US's office.) *'US': NH, give me my butt back! *'NH': Nah. I like it. *'US': Give it to me! *NH: I would fight you myself, but I'm too lazy. Guard, take him away. *'Dep Mayor': Yes ma'am. *(Grabs US.) *'US': You can't do this to me! You're my guard! *'Dep Mayor': Ha, and I'm the President. *'US': I'll get you for this NH! *(The Dep Mayor and US leave.) *'NH': Right, right. Hm. I am getting hungry. Guard! *(Dep Mayor appears out of nowhere.) *'Dep Mayor': Yes ma'am? *'NH': (Looking through window): Get me that squirrel out there. *'Dep Mayor': Uh why? *'NH': Because I want it. *'Dep Mayor': Uh alright. *(Dep Mayor goes outside and gets squirrel and gets back inside.) *'Dep Mayor': So, what are you gonna do with-. *(NH eats the squirrel quickly.) *'Dep Mayor': US, you are one interesting person. *'NH': You mean Miss NH. *'Dep Mayor': Huh? *'NH': Never mind. Now go! *'Dep Mayor': Um okay. *(Dep Mayor leaves.) *'NH': I could get used to this. *(US gets back in the office.) *'US': You're going down dog! *(US kicks NH.) *'US': Uh-oh, I forgot I have Rack's crappy fighting skills. He he he, you see it was a misunderstanding, I didn't-. (Runs away.) *'NH': Not so fast! (Grabs US and uses karate moves on her.) *'US': Man, is this how people feel when I use karate on them? *'NH': You mean me. *(Rack comes in.) *'Rack': Hey humans. Huh, did I just call you guys humans? *'NH': Hey Raclk. Wait, did I just say Raclk? *'US': Hey Rack. How are you today? Wait, did I just say Rack? Huh! I did it again! And did I just asked a kind question?! Okay, we need to switch back! *'NH': Nah. I may have the flesh and blood of a HUMAN, but it's worth it being ruler. *'Rack': No way. This body's itter. Besides, we don't even know how to switch back. *'US': Well we're gonna find out! *'NH': We? No. Maybe you, but not me. *'Rack': Or me. *'US': I will have us switch back if it's the last thing I do! *(A small webcam is shown, taping all of this. It then shows a Rigby-looking like bird watching it.) *'???????': Muhahahahhahahahhahah! My plan is working perfectly! Only a few more hours and they will be stuck like this forever! Muhahahahhahahhaha! *(It goes back to the three talking.) *'US': What was that? *'Rack': What was what? *'US': I heard something. *'Rack': You're just imagining things. Now, if you excuse me, HUMANS, I am going to rule the world! Muhahahhahahahhahahah-. (Coughs.) *(Rack leaves.) *'US': Hey NH, I like your hair! (Covers mouth.) Did. I. Just. Compliment?! Alright, time to switch back! *'NH': Nah. *'US': I'll find it! You'll see! *(US leaves.) *(Cut to Rack in NH's lab.) *'Rack': Rig! Help me with my invention! *'Rig': (Playing video game): Right after I defeat the piggies! *'Rack': There's no time for piggies! We are witnessing history here! *'Rig': So am I! I just beat the high score! *'Rack': (Facepalms.) *(US comes in.) *'US': Rack, come with me! *'Rack': No. I am busy plotting my new evil plan. *'US': Oh no. It's happening faster than I thought. Let's go! *'Rack': I am my own wolf. You can't tell me where to go and not g-. *(US grabs out a living squirrel.) *'US': You want this? *'Rack': Yes! Gimme! *'US': You're not getting it unless we switch back. *'Rack': Fine. It better be succulent. *'US': Oh it is. Let's go! *(The two leave.) *'Rig': Eat the manure, piggies! Eat it! *(Cut to US's office.) *'NH': Guard, could you come up with a plan to rule the world? I am too lazy too. *'Dep Mayor': I'm not much of a planner........... *'NH': You heard me! Obey Miss NH! *'Dep Mayor': Okay, okay! *(US and Rack come in.) *'US': NH, come with me and Rack so we can switch back! *'NH': No way. *'US': Come on. Don't you miss being a doggie? *'NH': Well, I do miss being the handsome lone wolf. And this body isn't exactly attractive. *'US': Hey! *'NH': Okay. I'm pretty sure I'll rule the world eventually. *'US': Yeah, yeah, let's go! *(The three venture to the city finding the switcher and person that switched them.) *'US': We've looked in every house except this one. This one's gotta be it. *(The three get inside.) *'????????': Come on, get back in that office and amuse me! *'US': You think us switching is funny?! *'????????': Yes! (Laughs.) *'US': I. HAVE. A. MUSTACHE. HOW IS THAT FUNNY?! *'????????': It's hilarious! (Laughs.) *'US': Who are you, and why did you switch us? *'????????': I am Rigby Bird, and I switched you three for my own amusement. *'US': Where is it?! *'Rigby Bird': Not telling. *(US looks in the closet and finds it.) *'Rigby Bird': Drat, I should've picked a non-cliche place! *'US': Switch us back right now, or face the consequences! *'Rigby Bird': (Sarcastic): Ooh, I'm so scared! *'US': You asked for it. NH, do it. *(NH uses karate moves and bruises Rigby Bird.) *'Rigby Bird': You may have won this time, but I will have my revenge! You will see! You will all see! *(Rigby Bird goes away.) *'US': Okay, finally. Ready? *'NH & Rack': Ready. *(The three get into the machine and switch. US is now in NH's body, Rack is now in US's body and NH is in Rack's body.) *'NH': Ugh, I'm now in the HUMAN! *'Rack': Whoa, what was that kicking?! *'US': (Facepalms.) *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Dep Mayor as Dep Mayor *Owen Lover as Rigby Bird *Squirrels as Squirrels Writing *Story by: Owen Lover *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple, Utter solitude and New Heathera *Additional Material: Owen Lover Thanks *To http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.14.93.116, AngryGodzillaPie, Deimos747, EpicGusher, Iron Rigby, Kaitlyn Dunlap, Owen Lover, PitsBrother143, RoxiGirl525 and The bright cube for submitting their ideas to the contest. *To New Heathera, Utter solitude, Rigbybestie1510 and Owen Lover for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Other This was a little difficult, but it was pretty fun to do. I'm REALLY excited for next week's ep though! Well, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :) Category:Episodes